


When Hell Froze Over

by morningstars_x



Series: Hell and Heaven [1]
Category: Lucifer (TV)
Genre: Deckerstar - Freeform, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, One Shot, Romance, Season/Series 02, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-04-05
Updated: 2020-04-05
Packaged: 2021-03-01 05:53:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,099
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23500066
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/morningstars_x/pseuds/morningstars_x
Summary: What if, after their first kiss, Detective Chloe Decker and Lucifer Morningstar didn't go their separate ways? What if Chloe's dream was actually a reality and they just let themselves go for once? Was losing control really gonna be that bad?[This one shot takes place right after 2x11, it is my personal take on what would have happened if things had gone differently than what happens in the show. This story contains explicit sexual content, so it is rated R and for 18+ audience only]
Relationships: Chloe Decker/Lucifer Morningstar
Series: Hell and Heaven [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1702387
Comments: 20
Kudos: 169





	When Hell Froze Over

**Author's Note:**

> Hello! I'm new to the platform, so I wanted to write a little something to see if I was able to actually write stories in English, being a non-native speacker (I'm actually italian). The story takes place right after episode 2x11, I put my personal spin on it. If I made any major grammatical error please keep in mind English is not my first language. Hope you enjoy, I'd love to know what you think about my work.

_I must have lost my mind_ , I thought as we sped through Los Angeles traffic. That was it. I had momentarily gone insane. There was no other explanation as to why I had kissed Lucifer and and then actually suggested we took it to his place. I, of all people, had asked for him to take me to his attic to continue what we were doing. He had accepted, obviously, because I was practically offering myself on a silver platter and I would have been surprised if he didn't.

Lucifer Morningstar was nothing if not a playboy, he would have never passed on an opportunity like that.   
He had been trying to sleep with me for quite some time at that point and, of course, I had always refused. There was no way I was going to let someone like him touch me. I'll admit that I thought about it, once or twice, in the comfort of my bed at night. Lucifer was well known for his qualities, and no I wasn't talking about owning a club or being a very good civilian consultant. I had heard rumours, and of course he was always so smug about his sexual adventures. It wasn't like he tried to hide any of them. Quite the contrary.   
So yes, I had thought about how it was going to be if I ever became so crazy to actually fall for his charm. I knew it was going to be good, but I was also well aware it was going to screw with our whole partnership as well. I wasn't ready for it. Losing him as a partner was not at all what I wanted. He was unreliable, unorthodox, so very unpredictable and borderline psychotic sometimes but he was actually a good partner. We made a great team together and that meant a lot to me.

So why was I in his car, driving to his place with the clear intention of having sex with him? Momentary insanity. There was no other explanation to it. Was I actually that much in abstinence? Of course it had been quite some time since I had done it, but not that much, right? Not so long my judgement would be clouded by lust. It didn't make sense. And yet, there I was, letting it all happen. I almost felt like I had no control over my choice. I just took a leap. It felt good in the moment but then, right there in the silence between us in his Corvette, I had started to second guess my choice.

Lucifer didn't say anything the entire ride to his place. I could feel him glancing at me from time to time while I kept staring ahead, but he never spoke a word. I was actually glad he didn't, because I was afraid he would realize the nervous mess I was at that moment. My palms were sweaty and I could feel my heart beating inside my ears. If he said anything, my facade would probably crumble and I just couldn't let it happen.  
_Oh God,_ _I'm_ _about to have sex with Lucifer. I'm really going to do this,_ I thought.   
I tried to concentrate on the cool breeze blowing on my face and exposed neck as we approached Lux. Regaining control on my emotions was the best thing to do. It was just going to be a one night stand, right? Lucifer was definitely not the relationship type, was he? And although the last couple weeks some things between us had started to change, it didn't mean anything. It probably was some pent up sexual tension that needed release. That was exactly what we were gonna do, blow some steam and get it over with so we could go back to being partners and solving crimes together. That was what we did best.

Once the car was parked, Lucifer got to the passenger side to open my door. I looked up before getting out of the vehicle.   
"You didn't need to do that, I am perfectly capable of opening the door myself", I said.  
He nodded, putting his hand on the small of my back and guiding me towards Lux's entrance. "Oh, I am well aware of that, Detective. I was just trying to be a gentleman. Does chivalry annoy you?" He asked with a smirk.  
"No, I guess not", I murmured, letting it go.   
His club was pretty much empty at that time, except for a few bartenders and some customers that seamed very engrossed with their drinks. No one seemed to notice us as we got into his private elevator to ride up to his penthouse.   
As soon as the doors closed, his strong hands were on my waist, closing the short distance between us in a passionate kiss. That was the exact moment my last bit of caution and sanity were thrown out the window.

Lucifer's lips were soft and full, they felt like silk against my own. I had never known that such a simple contact could provoke so many intense feelings. He was all I could feel, and see, and taste. He was everywhere, his sent masculine and intoxicating. And I wanted more, so much more. I grabbed him by the collar of his shirt so that we were flush against each other, parting my lips slightly and granting him the access. I felt him smile against my mouth before sliding his tongue inside to meet mine. If felt smooth and velvety as he started moving it with mine, skillfully. He knew exactly what to do.   
A soft moan escaped my lips. The elevator doors opened up and we finally disconnected, coming up for air. We were both breathing heavily, still holding each other tight, our faces only a few inches apart. One of his hands reached for my hair that was pulled together in a low bun. He grabbed it gently and, as he started kissing me again, freed my hair from its restriction.

I honestly don't know how we got out of the elevator without leaving each other's mouth. My jacket and his were immediately discarded on the floor and I found myself giggling with him. I didn't know what had gotten into me but by that point I just did not care anymore. My rational thinking could gladly go to Hell.   
Before I knew it, he was taking me by my waist and putting me on top of his piano. With trembling hands I started to unbutton his waistcoat and easily removed it while still responding to his kisses. The blue shirt he was wearing started giving me some problems though, so I grabbed the fabric in my hands and pulled until the buttons started to pop off.   
"Oh, Detective", he laughed, definitely amused.   
Lucifer made my legs close on his hips and one of his arms circled my waist to keep me up while he made his way toward the couch. He sat on it with me still straddling his lap. His fingers found the buttons on my white shirt and started freeing them from their slots.

I put my hands on his back, smoothing my palms over his warm skin, where I could feel the scars I so vividly remembered. I had no idea how he got them. Lucifer had said it was where his angel wings used to be, but of course I couldn't believe that. Thinking he was actually an angel, or the Devil, was absolutely insane. Still, those scars looked incredibly similar to something a removed pair of wings would leave behind. Had he done that to himself? They were right between his shoulder blades, so I highly doubted those were self inflicted. Someone else had done that to him, but who? And most importantly, why? They were huge and looked incredibly painful. I couldn't even begin to imagine what he must have felt; no wonder he was so elusive about the whole deal.

Lucifer stopped kissing me, putting some distance between us so that we could look into each other's eyes.   
"Detective, are you sure you wanna do this?" He asked me. I could read the hesitation in the way he spoke.  
_I'm as sure as_ _I'll_ _ever be_ , I thought but decided to keep it to myself.   
"Shut up", I simply answered, taking a hold on his jaw so that I could crash our lips back together.   
He laughed against my mouth, resuming his work on the clothing item that was still covering me.

I felt his body pressed to mine, his growing erection pushing on the inside of my thighs. Whitout thinking I started rubbing on it, slowly rocking my hips. That granted me a low groan, followed by a gentle bite on my bottom lip. When he was done with the buttons of the shirt, I let him take it off, felling the soft fabric slide down my shoulders and arms. There I was, inside Lucifer's attic, wearing nothing but my pale ivory bra and jeans.   
I couldn't fully grasp what was really happening. At the beginning of our collaboration I had told him this was never going to be a thing. _When Hell freezes over, Lucifer_ , I had told him.   
I guess Hell froze over after all.   
"I don't wanna do it on the couch", I murmured, feeling his eyes roaming on every inch of exposed skin.   
"No, of course not Detective. Not the first time at least", he responded with a cocky smile.   
Did he actually think there was going to be a second time or was he just being sarcastic as usual? I couldn't tell, and it honestly didn't matter. That was a one time thing, I was not going to dwell on that thought.

Before I could even think about standing up, Lucifer had me by the waist again, still wrapped around his body. He carried me to his bedroom like that, and it almost felt like I weighted nothing to him. I knew he was strong, I had seen it on numerous occasions, but it never ceased to amaze me. He was tall and muscular but he certainly didn't look that strong. Carefully, he placed me on his bed, the silky dark sheets caressing my back. I simply stared at him as his chocolatey eyes bore into mine.   
Lucifer was absolutely, unapologetically beautiful. He was handsome, yes, but it was more than just physical appearance. There was so much about him that had attracted me right from the start. I tried to fight it with everything I had in me. The more I pushed back though, the more it felt like I was drawn to him. There was something, I couldn't put my finger on it, but it was there and I could not resist it. Wasn't it just logical for me to succumb in the end?

"You're gorgeous, Detective. If I didn't know any better I would think you were an angel", I heard Lucifer say as he busied himself with the zipper on my pants.   
"I do have a name, you know".  
I was probably never going to admit it, but I liked that he called me Detective. At that point, it almost felt like a nickname, a term of endearment. I simply loved the way that simple little word rolled off his tongue, and his accent just made everything better.   
He chuckled, kissing his way up from my stomach to my neck.   
"Oh Chloe, what am I gonna do to you?" He whispered in my ear, sending shivers down my spine.   
I kicked off my shoes, trying to make them land on the floor somewhere around his bed. Lucifer grabbed my jeans and pulled them down in one swift motion, leaving me in my matching set of underwear. The ivory lace covered close to nothing and I felt completely exposed. Not only because I was almost naked, no. I felt so vulnerable when he was around and in that moment every wall I had built was just gone, they'd all crumbled.

Lucifer put some distance between us, devouring me with his dark eyes. They looked so deep and intense I could almost drawn in them. Before him I always thought light eyes were prettier, but the rich brown of his irises just couldn't be compared to anything else I'd ever seen. Sometimes I would think they were glowing with the intensity of his stare, fiery and warm.  
I didn't say anything. There was no need for words in that moment. I just let Lucifer take it all in as he regarded me, before diving in for another passionate kiss. I was panting by then, completely lost in all the sensations he provoked in me.   
I slid a hand between us and started to unfasten his belt, then proceeded to pop open the button of his suit pants, followed by the zipper.   
I sucked in a breath when my palm pressed on his raging erection, completely exposed. He was huge. There was absolutely no other way to describe it. Lucifer had a very big dick. Was I really that surprised? For starters, he liked to brag about it to anyone who would listen. Secondly, all of that amazing, toned body would have been a waste if completed by a tiny penis. It just made sense. God really had blessed him, even though Lucifer didn't seem to like the Big Guy very much.

"Pleasantly surprised?" He smirked, licking my bottom lip.   
I wrapped my hand around the tip of his erection, then started to move it up and down slowly. He moaned, resting his forehead on mine while he kept himself upright with his hands on the mattress.  
I simply shook my head, biting my lip.  
"I was just surprised you'd go commando. I was expecting boxers or briefs perhaps", I faked innocence in my tone.  
"I never wear either", Lucifer answered, his breathing laboured.   
I had seen him naked on a few occasions - the man knew no boundaries when it came to undressing in public - but I just never thought he wouldn't wear underwear at all.  
Lucifer's lips found mine again, slowly this time, almost carefully. Our tongues touched and intertwined, following a rhythm we seemed to know without even thinking about it. One of his hands moved to my back, swiftly unclasping my bra before removing it. My hand was still working on his hard cock, and I could feel him thrusting his hips ever so slightly to follow my movements. He left my mouth and started tracing the way down my breasts with kisses, leaving wet, hot marks behind. His tongue picked out and circled my hardened nipple before closing his lips around it. I moaned, and I could sense him smiling on my skin. My other hand went to his hair, curling my fingers around his dark locks to keep him closer.

"What do you want me to do, Chloe? What is it you desire?", he asked in a low, gravely voice, then bit my nipple gently but hard enough to make me whimper.  
I shook my head, trying to stop myself from laughing.   
"You know that doesn't work on me, Lucifer", I said.  
He lifted his head enough so that our eyes would meet.   
"I know, I wasn't trying to trick you", he responded while his hand reached for my cheek, gently caressing it. "I really want you to tell me everything you want me to do to you, every dirty little desire I can satisfy".  
His words made my cheeks burn, embarrassed. I wasn't one for dirty talk, it made me a little uncomfortable. It always felt forced to me, like talking just took away from the moment. With him though, I wasn't so sure anymore. It felt exciting, sexy. _I felt sexy._ Adventurous, even. What was this man doing to me?

I took a ragged breath before finally speaking. "I want you to fuck me", I said, without the slightest hesitancy in my voice. "I want you buried so deep inside me I'll still be able to feel you days from now. I want you to make me come so hard, I'll barely be able to walk afterwards".   
Who was this woman talking? Even I couldn't recognize myself.   
Lucifer's eyes widened in surprised, then his lips turned into a playful smile.   
"As you wish, Detective. I am more than happy to oblige", he winked at me, before finally removing his pants.   
We were both naked, except for my lacey underwear. It was happening, there was no turning back at that point. My heart was beating so fast, it almost felt like I was about to see it pop out of my chest. But I wanted it. Oh, I wanted it so bad.   
That was always the reaction Lucifer had provoked in me. A constant battle between lust and rationality. One had to win somehow. My desire had overpowered everything else and I wasn't able to feel anything that wasn't pure want for him.

Propping himself up on his knees, he hooked his fingers around the thin fabric of my panties and slid them down my legs. I suddenly felt glad I shaved regularly.   
"Absolutely perfect, aren't you?" He murmured.   
Lucifer parted my legs, then placed soft kisses on the inside of my thighs. I was so wet and ready for him. He inched closer to my pussy and I could feel his warm breath on my sensitive, exposed skin. Kissing my swollen clit once, he proceeded to lick me in painfully slow strokes, driving me absolutely insane.   
I inhaled sharply, while my hand found his curly hair and dug into it. I moaned loudly as he picked up his pace, going faster and faster each time my hips met his skilled movements. It was pure bliss and I knew in that moment I was going to be royally screwed. _Pun intended_.   
It took me no time to get close to release, rendering me a moaning and panting mess. When two of his fingers slid into me, matching the rhythm he'd created with his tongue, I fell over the edge and came crying out his name. I surprised myself thinking that he did deserve is fame as a skilled lover. He did know what he was doing.

"Oh darling, I don't think there's anything better than you screaming my name", Lucifer said, a cocky grin plastered on his face.  
I couldn't help my smile, but I still rolled my eyes at him. He positioned himself between my legs, caressing my hips and waist with his fingertips. My arms went around his neck, keeping him tight against me.   
"I never tasted anything so sweet", he breath out before reaching down to kiss me.   
I could feel my taste on his lips and tongue and weirdly I found that arousing. He liked the way I tasted, he thought it was sweet. Was it true? Did he just say that to anyone? Lucifer said he never lied, but I couldn't help myself from wondering. Not that it mattered anyway. Even if I was really the only one he had said that to, it was still meaningless sex. That wasn't the start of anything.   
"Do you want me to stop? You seem a little tense", he asked, leaving my lips for a second.  
I shook my head vigorously. "No. Absolutely not".   
"I don't want you to regret this, Detective".   
I heard the sincerity in his tone. I didn't want to regret it either, and I wasn't going to. No matter how much out character that was of me, I knew I really wanted it. As long as we could keep it a one night thing with no strings attached it was going to be fine, wasn't it?   
"I won't", I reassured him, kissing the corner of his mouth.

His erection was now inches from my entrance, I could feel him so close and it made me really impatient. I couldn't wait to feel him inside of me. I arched my back, causing the tip of his cock to slide across my wet pussy. Lucifer breath out heavily, positioning himself better so that he was nudging my opening. Slowly, agonisingly so, he inched inside until he was completely buried in me. I let out a soft cry of pleasure. He felt even more impressive, stretching me in a delightful way. He kept still, looking at me as if waiting for my reaction.   
"I swear to God, if you don't start moving right now..." I half joked.   
He frowned. "You really had to bring my father into this now, didn't you?"  
I was about to say something in return, but his first deep thrust made me stop and moan instead. Lucifer's hands went to my thighs, spreading them further apart so he could plunge inside of me harder and faster. There was nothing but moaning and grunting filling the air, occasionally interrupted by hungry kissing. No one had ever felt like he did. Sex had been great, I enjoyed it as much as anyone else but that... It was something else entirely. Lucifer had sayd once he was like a drug. He was probably right. I could have gotten addicted to the way he felt, buried deep inside me.   
I followed every move, meeting his thrusts and rocking my hips back and forth. I was so close already.   
"Say my name again", he panted, next to my ear.  
"Lucifer", I whispered, trying to catch my breath.   
He spead up again, driving harder. His dimensions created the perfect mix of pain and pleasure, making me feel sore but satisfied at the same time. I wouldn't have wanted it any other way.  
Before I could even realise what was happening, he'd switched positions and I was on top of him, laying now on his back.   
"Ride me, Detective", Lucifer said, a devilish smile appearing on his face.

As if I could say no to anything in that moment. I did as he asked, rising and falling on his large cock, then moving my hips side to side. He seemed to love it. I watched as he threw his head back, closing his eyes. It made me feel so powerful, being able to cause that much pleasure to him. Each trust brought me closer and closer to my release, and I couldn't stop chanting his name like it was a prayer.  
When he slid one of his hands between us, stimulating my clit with circular motions, I came hard around him.  
"Lucifer, oh yes", I almost screamed, overpowered by my orgasm.   
"Yes Chloe, like that. Good girl", Lucifer said through gritted teeth and with one last thrust release his warm semen inside of me.

I crashed onto his muscular chest, trying to catch my breath. His big arms immediately surrounded me, keeping me closer to him in a tight embrace. As I came down from the orgasmic high, I realized we didn't even think about using a condom. I was on the pill, sure, but I didn't exactly know if he was clean. I'd have to investigate on that, but I couldn't bring myself to articulate a coherent sentence in that moment. His heavy breathing and the calm movent of his chest relaxed me, lulling me to sleep in no time.

Hours later, I woke up still enveloped in his cozy embrace. It was dark outside, I could only see the light of the moon shining through the huge windows of his penthouse. For a split second I worried about Trixie, remembering then that she was safe with her father. Had my thoughts being that obscured by this man to the point I had forgotten about my child? Wow, I should have been nominated mother of the year.  
I contemplated the possibilities. Option number one: I could have stayed there, going back to sleep and waking up in the morning to Lucifer still next to me. Was it going to be awkward? Were we supposed to have breakfast together and make small conversation, pretending nothing had happened?   
Or, option number two: I could sneak out of his arms, get dressed and head out to my apartment. When I would see him again at work, we would just act like any other day and get over it. Right?   
As I thought that, Lucifer moved and tightened his hold on me. Slowly, he opened his eyes. I could see him in the light of the moon, absolutely perfect as usual.  
"I'm sorry, did I wake you?" I whispered.   
He shook his head no, yawning.   
"Do you want me to go?" I mustered up the courage to ask.  
He looked at me like I was crazy for even suggesting that. "No, not at all. Stay, Detective. Unless you want to leave, of course".  
Did I want to leave? I knew the answer without even thinking and that scared me a little.  
"No, I don't want to leave", I admitted.   
"Good. Then let's go back to sleep", he muttered softly, shifting our positions so that he was spooning be from behind. I just closed my eyes and let myself drift off again.

The next morning the sun was shining right on my face, waking me up. Lucifer was, much to my surprise, not in bed next to me as I expected. I was still naked and our clothes were discarded around the room, as we had left them. I felt some soreness and found myself actually smiling at the thought. Stretching a little, I got up and out of bed, trying to find something to wear. My underwear was thankfully still there, so I put it on, but other than my pants the rest of my clothing was in the other room. I slid my pair of jeans on, then tried to subdue the mess my hair had become combing through it with my fingers.

I could smell coffee in the air. Had Lucifer made breakfast? I seriously doubted that. Shielding my uncovered skin with my arms crossed over my chest, I walked towards the open space that constituted the living room in Lucifer's attic. He lifted his head as soon as he saw me, while busy on actually preparing breakfast.   
"Good morning, Detective. Are you cold?" He asked, one eyebrow arched in a quizzical expression.   
I found my shirt and picked it off the floor, then put it on, buttoning it up.  
"No, no I'm fine", I answered, feeling myself blush a little. "Good morning", I then added, not wanting to sound rude.  
"Then why are you in such a hurry to cover yourself up?"  
Good question, why was I? Simple, I felt exposed. The adrenaline and the desire had finally worn off and I felt like a complete idiot. What was I thinking? Sleeping with my partner? Lucifer Morningstar of all people. Insane, that's what I was.   
"Well I just thought I shouldn't be going around half naked", I shrugged, faking nonchalance.   
I realized he was wearing a silky robe, pretty expensive by the looks of it, like any other piece of his clothing.   
Lucifer looked at me confused. "It's not like I haven't seen you naked already", he pointed out, placing a plate with a French toast on the glass table.

I cleared my throat, sitting in front of him. "Yeah, about that..." I started.  
"Uh-uh, that doesn't sound good", he interrupted me.   
I sighed, avoiding looking at him and concentrating on the toast in front of me instead.  
"Look, I had a good time last night, really. The things people say about you are true after all, I'll give you that".  
"The way you screamed my name made that very clear, thank you very much. But?" He insisted.   
"But... It was a one time thing, a one night stand. We work together Lucifer, you're my partner and I really don't wanna lose that. So let's not act like that wasn't anything other than pure sex and just get back to what we were", I said finally.  
"So it was just sex for you, Chloe?"  
The way he said my name punched me in the stomach. No, it wasn't. I realized it the second he had asked me. It was so much more but I couldn't put feelings in the mix and make everything more complicated than it already was.   
"Was it not for you?" I asked rhetorically.   
"No, it wasn't", Lucifer answer curtly.  
I stopped dead in my tracks, my French toast halfway to my mouth. Tentatively, I lifted my head, meeting his gaze. He was serious, sincere even.  
"This was not a one night stand for me. You're not some lady I picked up at the club, you should know that", he shook his head, almost as if he was annoyed but the fact I even suggested that.   
"I'm not, but that doesn't make it any different".  
Lucifer walked around the table and placed himself in front of me, his eyes never leaving mine.   
"Chloe, last night changed things. What I feel for you isn't something I would feel for any other coworker, nor a one night stand. I don't know what it is, but I would like to find out. I can't promise you anything but however way this works out, I'll always be your partner", he said, stroking my cheek with his hand. "A very charming one at that", he added then, smiling.  
"What are you suggesting?"  
"Let's give us a chance. We can try going on dates, seeing where this is going. If it doesn't work out we can go back to what we were, no questions asked".

That was the last thing I had expected to hear from him that morning, but the response my heart gave was unmistakable. I wanted to say yes. I wanted to take a leap and risk it, like I did the night before. There was the chance I could end up hurt, but something told me it didn't matter. I had made my decision before I could even realise it.  
"What do you say, Chloe?" He asked, his lips just an inch away from mine.   
"Okay", I nodded. "We can try that".  
Lucifer smiled brightly at me and kissed me gently, his hands cupping my face to keep me as close as possible.   
So many thing had changed in only twenty-four hours. It was crazy how much a single day could be so drastically different from another. I was sure about nothing, but there was something I knew: as long as we were in this together, it was all gonna be worth it.  
And that was enough for me. 


End file.
